From Kittens To Cats
by Irk Splee
Summary: A series of short stories about the three brothers, from their birth to their inheriting the mansion.
1. Birth

Catscratch is copyright Doug Tennapel and Nickelodeon. Not much else to say.

She sat in her rocking chair, knitting needle in hand. The fireplace was lit, and the room was silent except for the ticking of the clock and the crackling of the fire. The old lady stopped knitting and looked towards the front door as if she was waiting for someone. A scratching sound started outside. "Hovis?" the lady asked. "Hovis, could you please answer that? I would, but I've become slow in my old age, and it's so cold out there... I don't want her to have to wait longer than necessary to come inside..."  
"Yes, Mrs. Cramdilly," the butler responded. Hovis placed the newspaper he was reading on the floor, rose from the lounge chair, and went to open the front door. A brown cat walked in. The cat went directly for Mrs. Cramdilly, looked up at her, and meowed.  
"You want to sit in my lap, don't you?" Mrs. Cramdilly guessed. The cat meowed again. Mrs. Cramdilly placed her knitting on the coffee table, and the cat jumped onto her lap. Mrs. Cramdilly chuckled. "Hello, Audrey."  
"Hey, Edna," Audrey responded.  
"Where have you been?" Edna asked her, although she had a feeling she knew already.  
"Out."  
"I know that. Have you been with that Daniel fellow again?"  
"Yeah, I was."  
"I assumed that... you've been with that alley cat every night... not that I mind, but what do two do, exactly?"  
Audrey gave a quick shrug. "Not much, usually. I just like being with him. Most nights we just roam the streets, talking."  
"Most nights?" Edna inquired. "What do you mean, most nights?"  
"Well, some nights we do something else. Like tonight..." Audrey trailed off.  
"Like tonight what?" Edna asked, more out of curiosity than anything else.  
"I'll spare you, the details..." Audrey replied. She leaped off of Edna's lap and headed for the kitchen. "But I'll say one thing..." She looked back at Edna, a mischievous grin on her face. "There's a good chance that I'm pregnant." Audrey disappeared into the kitchen before anyone could respond.  
"Mrs. Cramdilly..." Hovis said. "Surely this can't be a good thing. We'll have to find homes for the kittens, and goodness knows if whoever adopts them is fit to own a pet. I suppose we could give them to a shelter, but can we really leave a bunch of kittens to possibly languish in a cage?"  
"Or we could keep them," Edna responded. "Personally, the idea of finding them a new home never crossed my mind. I can't just take Audrey's children away from her, and besides, I like cats."  
"Are you sure it's a good idea, though?"  
"Positive. Hovis, I know you aren't too fond of cats, but I couldn't give them away without guilt. They'll have plenty of room here in the mansion, and with my millions, it's not like it will be too costly to raise them. It'll be fine."  
Hovis sighed in defeat. "If you're sure, Mrs. Cramdilly..."

Over the next weeks, Audrey's pregnancy became more and more apparent. Her belly grew by the day, and she ate enough to feed four cats. A month after discovering her pregnancy, Audrey discovered that Daniel had succumbed to illness and died. As broken-hearted as she was, Audrey knew how harsh alley cat life could be, especially in the winter months. She had lost friends and partners to the cold before. She tried her hardest not to brood over it; Daniel wouldn't have wanted that... and soon, she'd have his children to raise...

Two months after her announcement, Audrey was curled up under the couch asleep. Her eyes slowly opened as she felt something... it was time...

Later that day, Edna was walking by the laundry room when she heard small "mew"ing. She smiled; Audrey's basket was in that room. She must have given birth! Edna opened the door, and her thought was confirmed. Audrey was curled up, smiling at the three baby kittens. Edna's eyes fell upon a white kitten with an orange patch over his eye. "My, look at you, so brave and proud..." She lifted the kitten and snuggled him to her cheek. Audrey didn't seem to mind. Edna then noticed a black kitten, attempting to make his way out of the clump. She chuckled, placed the white kitten back with his mother, and picked up the black one. "You're a little one, aren't you?" she cooed. The kitten growled and swiped his paws at this strange being that dared to lift him. The old lady then heard purring. She looked down and saw a gray kitten with stripes on his tail. He had his paws on her foot and was looking up at her, grinning. "Aren't you just adorable!" Still cradling the slightly annoyed kitten, she knelt down to pat the gray one. After enjoying the quick pat, the kitten went to his mother for a meal. The black kitten managed to squirm from Edna's arms and also went to eat. "When were the little ones born?" Edna asked.  
"Few hours ago," Audrey replied. "I was asleep under the sofa when the time came. I carried them down here where it's more comfortable."  
"Have you come up with any names?"  
Audrey nodded, and nudged each kitten with her paw as she said their names. "This one's Gordon, he's Waffle, and this little guy here is Mr. Blik."  
"Gordon, Waffle, and Mr. Blik," Edna repeated. She smiled down at them. Waffle was still eating, Mr. Blik had fallen asleep, and Audrey was holding Gordon between her paws and washing him. "Welcome to the Cramdilly house..."


	2. Early Days

Weeks passed. Audrey and Edna took great joy in looking after the kittens. Gordon enjoyed eating and sleeping more than anything else, but was extremely playful if his stomach was full and he was well rested. He was a very large kitten, probably due to his lazy nature. Waffle was a polar opposite to Gordon in that respect. He was a ball of energy, rarely staying in one spot, rarely more than a streak of gray. He was also incredibly inquisitive, always getting into things he probably shouldn't have. Mr. Blik preferred being alone over being with his brother or owner. A bit of a bully, he was rarely seen without Audrey, but when she wasn't around, he stole the opportunity to act like king of the household. He enjoyed picking on Waffle for his goofy and somewhat dim-witted disposition, causing many fights between the two brothers. This usually lead to Gordon trying to break it up, and eventually to Audrey scolding both Blik and Waffle if she walked in on the squabble. Audrey figured it had something to do with his size; Blik was always considerably smaller than his siblings, and was probably trying to make up for it by acting big. After a while, Edna noticed that the kittens were often getting lost in the mansion. She suggested that perhaps Audrey should give them a tour.

Audrey led her three children through the many rooms of the Cramdilly mansion. Gordon was genuinely interested in everything; Waffle kept touching everything he could reach, which caused several mishaps, including the death of a potted plant; Mr. Blik was merely bored, although he took great delight in the fact that almost every room and hallway had a photograph of him, and pointed out every one he saw with glee.

"This is the pet room," Audrey said as she led the kittens into a room. "This is where Edna keeps all of her pets, like birds and fish."

"Hold on," Blik interrupted. "ALL of her pets? Then what are we! We aren't kept locked in here!"

"Edna doesn't consider us her pets, really," Audrey said. "These animals here... they don't talk. Well, the bird over there can, but he just repeats what others say... he doesn't know what it means. We, on the other hand, can express our feelings with speech, we have free will... we don't act purely on instinct... we're her companions, not her pets."

Waffle opened his mouth to tell his mother that he didn't quite understand what she said, but was immediately distracted by a tank in a corner of the room. He ran over to it and watched the green and blue creatures inside in fascination. "Mom!" he called. "Mommy, what are these things? They're really cool!"

"Those are newts, dear," Audrey responded.

"What are their names?"

"I don't think they have names."

"Can I name one and call it my own?" Waffle begged. "Please? They're really neat! I want one!"

Audrey smiled. "I don't see why not."

"Don't understand what's so neat about a bunch of stupid lizards..." Blik muttered, but Waffle didn't hear. He was too busy trying to decide which newt he wanted.

"Lessee... I want... that one!" Waffle exclaimed, pointing to a green newt. "I'm gonna call him Gomez!"

"GOMEZ!" Blik scoffed, earning him a swift elbow and a "hush" from Gordon. Waffle sat watching his pet for several minutes, until Hovis walked in.

"There you four are..." he said.

"Hey, it's the guy who does everything for us!" Waffle shouted and waved. "Hi!"

"My name is Hovis," he replied dryly, resisting the urge to tell this disrespectful fur ball that he was for much more than doing everything for a bunch of animals. "Edna would like to see you in the kitchen. She says she has a treat for you all."

Audrey licked her lips. "I think I know what this is about... come on, boys, you're going to love this!" She went off for the kitchen, her sons following closely behind.

In the kitchen, Edna was holding a half-full bottle of brown, fizzy liquid. The bottle said "Burpo's" on the side. On the counter were four cups of the stuff, one filled more than the other three. Audrey gave the smaller cups to the boys and took the bigger one for herself. Gordon, always eager to consume anything he could, downed the cup in one long sip, dribbling the drink down his front. Mr. Blik took a hesitant sip, decided he enjoyed the taste, and he too finished in one gulp. Waffle didn't drink it, he just stared at the glass. "Edna... what is this stuff?"

"Whatever it is, I want more," Blik said, licking his lips.

"Me too... this stuff's great!" Gordon said, the brown liquid staining his white fur.

Edna couldn't help but chuckle. "It's root beer."

Waffle frowned. "Beer? I thought only adults could have beer..."

"No, no, it's not alcoholic at all," Audrey said with a smile. "It's just soda. Dang good soda, if you ask me."

"Agreed," Blik said. He gazed up at Edna, a pleading look in his eyes. "Can I have some more, Edna? Please?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Blik, but you really shouldn't have too much. It's not very healthy, it's just a nice treat. Maybe before bed I'll get you some more." Edna then placed the bottle in the fridge. Edna, Audrey, Gordon, and Waffle all walked out of the kitchen, Waffle happily drinking his root beer. Mr. Blik remained in the kitchen, staring at the fridge. He wanted more of that soda... no, needed it. He just had to have at least one more sip! He reached up for the fridge handle... unfortunately, he was too short to grab it. But Blik wasn't about to give up easily. He jumped with everything he had, and managed to grab the handle. With a grin, he shook it a bit, and the fridge door swung open. Blik dropped to the floor and stared up at his prize. The root beer bottle was on the top shelf, farther out of reach than the door handle was. Blik jumped a couple times, but it was no use. The bottle remained out of his grasp. Taking a look around the room, Blik noticed a stool. Perfect! It took a lot of effort, but the kitten dragged the stool over to the open refrigerator. He climbed onto the stool, so close to getting that delicious bottle. As he reached for it, the stool wobbled, and Blik stopped to regain his balance. Once the stool stopped shaking, he again reached for the root beer, his mouth watering...

"So this is where I'm from?" Meanwhile, in the living room, Gordon was flipping through a book about Scotland with his mother.

"Distantly, but yes," Audrey replied. "Your father's parents were from Scotland, owned by a member of a clan known as the Highland Quid Clan. They came here with their owner, and later gave birth to him. So he never actually saw the country, but his parents did."

"So I'm Scottish..." Gordon said. "Hey, don't they talk in an accent? I see that on TV a lot." This last comment was more a thought to himself than anything else. He looked over at his brother, Waffle, who was having fun batting a jingle ball across the room. "Aye, laddie!" Gordon shouted at him in the most exaggerated accent he could muster. "How are ye doing, lad?"

"Why are you talking funny?" Waffle asked, and continued after a bit of thought, "Isn't that how the guys on TV in the plaid skirts talk?"

"It's a Scottish accent, laddie," Gordon replied. "Mom says we're Scottish!"

"Not quite-" Audrey started, but decided against it. Gordon was having fun with this little game; why ruin it for him? Gordon returned to the book.

"Hey, look, recipes!" Gordon pointed out as he flipped through the pages. "Can we try one, mom, please?"

"Of course. You go into the kitchen and pick a recipe. I'll be right out."

Gordon skipped into the kitchen giddily, clutching the book to his chest. As Audrey grunted and rose from her place on the floor, the sounds of glass shattering, a splash, and a loud bang were heard from the kitchen. "GORDON!" Audrey shouted. "Gordon, what did you break!"

"It wasn't me," Gordon replied. He hadn't even made it to the the kitchen yet. The cats ran for the kitchen to see just what had happened. A dazed Mr. Blik was lying in a puddle of root beer, surrounded by the broken remains of a glass bottle. A fallen stool was next to him. Audrey went over to Blik, a stern look on her face. While Gordon and Waffle found the sight rather funny, Audrey was less than amused. "Mr. Blik! Tell me what happened. Now."

Blik rose to his feet. He kept his eyes on the floor as he told the story. "I really wanted more root beer, but I couldn't reach the bottle... so I found that stool, and I tried using it to reach... I grabbed the bottle, but the stool fell..."

Audrey gave Blik a little swat to the back of his head. "Didn't Edna tell you to wait until before bed!"

"I'm sorry, mom..." Blik still wouldn't look up at his mother. Audrey sighed. "Hovis?" she called. "Hovis, could you come here, please?"

Hovis appeared at the doorway almost immediately. "I heard the crash. What-?" After taking a look at the opened fridge, the puddle on the floor, and the black kitten dripping with soda, the butler realized just what the crash was. "...I'll get a mop," he said, trying to resist the urge to scream about these kittens breaking everything they touched. He then walked off to get the mop and bucket. Blik then noticed that Waffle and Gordon were there, trying their hardest not to laugh. Waffle failed first; Gordon not long after.

"What do you sacks of fleas find so funny!" Blik snapped at his brothers, who were on the floor doubled over in laughter.

"Aye, isn't it obvious, lad?" Gordon said with a final chuckle, wiping a tear from his eye. Waffle was still on the floor, unable to speak. "Just look at yourself! Dripping in root beer... it was even funnier when you were on the floor..."

Blik didn't really pay much attention to a word Gordon said. He was trying to figure out something else about Gordon's speech. "What in the world is up with the fake accent?"

"Mom was telling me earlier... our grandparents on our dad's side were Scottish. So that means we're Scottish, right? And don't the Scottish talk like this?"

"It's not your real voice!" Blik snapped. "Wait... dad?" He looked over at Audrey, who was rolling her eyes and grinning at her children's conversation. She went rigid as Blik looked at her. "We never even heard about our dad before. Where is he, anyway?"

Audrey was silent for a few seconds before finally speaking. "He... your father died. Before you boys were even born."

"What's 'died'?" Waffle asked.

Audrey's words stumbled as she tried to explain to her sons. "Dying... it's... it's like... dying is pretty much... it's like going to sleep and never waking up," she finally decided on. It was the best idea she could think of.

"Why would someone want to do that?" Waffle asked. "It sounds pretty boring to me."

"I don't know, Gordon seems to like the idea," Blik cracked. Gordon glared at him.

Audrey ignored this little bicker. "People don't die because they want to, Waffle. It happens if someone gets too sick or hurt. Your father got really sick... he didn't live in a house, and the cold made him sick. Everyone dies eventually."

Waffle's eyes widened. "Even me? My brothers? Hovis? Edna? Even... even you, mom?"

Audrey nodded. Waffle was on the verge of tears. Noticing this, Audrey draped an arm around him. "It's all right... that won't happen for a very long time. Don't worry. It'll be OK..." Hovis then walked into the kitchen, mop and bucket in his hands. "Would you four mind going into another room so I can clean up?"

Audrey nodded. "Come on, guys. Let's leave Hovis to his work." The cats went back into the living room. Waffle seemed to have stopped worrying about his mother's talk about death. He returned to playing with his ball, zipping back and forth and giggling. Gordon was back to reading the book about Scotland. Mr. Blik just sat and sulked, annoyed that he had received a scolding. After a while, the clock began to chime. Audrey looked up at it. "Eight o' clock... time for three kittens to go to bed." Waffle and Gordon went willingly, but Blik wouldn't move. He continued his little grudge against his mom. Audrey had to pick him up in her mouth and carry him up the stairs herself. He squirmed the whole way up.

Edna was sitting in her bed with a book when her bedroom door creaked open. She looked up and saw her four cats walking in. Well, three, really- Blik was being carried, and he wasn't too happy about it. Audrey went over to her basket and dropped Blik into it, and then climbed in herself. Gordon plopped himself at Edna's feet and was asleep almost instantly. Edna felt a tug on her sleeve. Waffle climbed up the sleeve and onto Edna's shoulder, and then made a leap for Edna's head. He made himself comfortable and curled up to sleep. She decided to let him stay there, at least until she wanted to lay down. She continued to read her book. An hour later, Edna became tired. She removed Waffle from her head and placed him next to her. He didn't put up much of a fight; the kitten was out cold. Edna slid under the sheets, careful not to kick Gordon, and drifted into dreams.


	3. Neighbors

Sorry this took so long... I have no excuse, I'm just a lazy bum. I'll try to be better, I promise.

* * *

Waffle sat at the window, looking outside. It was a beautiful day. There wasn't a cloud in sight, the sun shone brightly... perfect for playing. The gray kitten leaped off of the windowsill and bounded over Gordon. "Hey. Gordon! Wanna play?"

Gordon yelped, taken by surprise. Waffle was crouched down in a pouncing position with the usual goofy grin plastered on his face, obviously ready to unleash his energy. "Lad..." Gordon said with a sigh. He hadn't yet given up with the Scottish accent. He didn't even need to try anymore, it was just how he naturally spoke. "Laddie, I'm terribly sorry, but I was just about to curl up for a nap."

Waffle frowned. "You always nap, Gordon. Why don't you ever wanna play? Come on, come outside with me! We can run and chase things and-" Waffle was cut off by Gordon letting out a large yawn.

"Why don't you ask Blik?" Gordon suggested, his fatigue showing in his voice. "He's more into the chasing thing than I am... I think he's upstairs in one of the libraries..." Before Waffle could respond, his brother was fast asleep. He was mildly disappointed, but he didn't dwell on it. Surely Blik would want to play...

"NO!" Blik snapped at Waffle's endless begging.

"Come on it's boring in here I wanna go outside Gordon's asleep so it has to be you PLEASE?" Waffle's pleas came out in one breath. Like Gordon had said, Mr. Blik was indeed in one of the libraries. He had been trying to read in peace, but Waffle interrupted and wouldn't leave.

"Why do you need me to go outside, anyway?" Blik asked, obviously annoyed.

"What am I supposed to do all by myself?"

"You'll figure something out. Now leave me alone!" Blik picked up his book and resumed reading it.

"Fine..." Waffle muttered. "Fine!" His voice rose to a yell. "I can entertain myself! I'll have fun without you guys! You'll see!" He stomped out of the room, fuming. Blik merely rolled his eyes.

"Whatever..."

Waffle wasn't much more entertained outside than he was in the house. Normally when outside, he and his brothers would play tag or catch or something that required two people. Waffle had no experience with amusing himself. "I need someone to play with..." he muttered to himself. Sighing, he plopped under a tree, wishing he had a playmate. Suddenly, he sprung to his feet, seized by an idea. Who said that his brothers had to be his only friends? Why didn't he just look for a new friend? It didn't take much searching before Waffle decided on who he would ask. On the stairs of the house next to his were three teenage human boys, talking and laughing amongst themselves. Waffle dashed over to them and stared, grinning stupidly. "I'm Waffle! Wanna play?" he asked. He was bent in a pouncing position, his tail waving madly.

One of the boys glared. He was wearing a red jacket, and his skin was darker than that of the others. "What was that, cat?"

"I'm Waffle!" he repeated, his smile not failing in the slightest. "Wanna play with me?"

"Why would I want..." the boy started and trailed off. A wide smile appeared on his face. Waffle didn't notice that perhaps the look in this boy's eyes suggested that this smile wasn't entirely friendly. "Sure... Waffle, was it? Sure, we'll play. Name's Tad." He looked over at the largest of three boys. "Lunk! Go find the biggest stick you can and bring it over here." Lunk nodded and wandered off without a word.

"A stick?!" Waffle squealed in delight. "Are we gonna play fetch?" It may have been primarily a dog's game, but Waffle still enjoyed it. After all, it had chasing in it!

"Yeah, yeah. That's it. Fetch." Tad replied. Waffle could hardly contain his excitement. He was almost shivering in anticipation, unable to wait for the game to begin. Lunk came back and handed the stick to Tad. Waffle crouched down, waiting for the stick to be thrown, ready to run after it...

"Luther!" Tad barked. "Pin him down!"

"There we go! All set up for the first official meeting of the Unicorn Club!" Two houses away, a young girl was in her backyard, busy arranging one of the brightest, sparkle-filled displays ever seen. Scenes with toy unicorns were all over the place, as well as baskets filled with Easter grass and decorated with ribbons and glitter. A poster board which read "UNICORN CLUB" was nailed to a shed in the yard. The girl stepped back to admire her work...

...but she didn't have much time to do so. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud yowling noise. The girl's head whipped around towards the sound. Her eyes were greeted by the sight of a small gray kitten attempting to squirm his way from a boy's grip. A larger boy was poking the poor thing with a large branch, taking delight in his cries. A third boy stood by and laughed at the whole thing.

"Stop that!" Waffle whined as the stick once again went into his side. "Stop! That hurts! This isn't fun!"

"Yes it is," Tad chuckled. "Fun to us, anyway. C'mon, Lunk, poke it again!" Lunk obeyed, causing Waffle to emit another squeal.

"Boys, it's lunchtime..." An elderly voice came from the home of the boys. "Tad, Lunk, Luther, it's time to come inside!" The old woman sounded as if she was talking to a group of kindergarten children rather than teenagers.

Tad groaned and rolled his eyes. "Ugh... looks like the fun's over... for now." He stared down at Waffle. "We'll be back, little guy..."

"Can't we take him inside?" Luther asked. "This one's great! It doesn't try to bite us or anything!"

"No..." Tad sighed. "Remember? The hag made us get rid of the last one. She hates pets... we'll just have to do this some other time." Luther frowned and let go of Waffle, who didn't take the opportunity to flee. He remained in place, cowering, as Luther, Lunk, and Tad went into their house. Shortly after they were gone, two hands came down and started lifting him into the air. Waffle didn't see who was picking him up, but he was still frightened from his previous encounter and attempted to escape.

"Shh, calm down, it's all right..." Waffle stopped panicking when he heard that voice. It didn't sound mean at all... he looked and saw a brown haired girl smiling at him. "Hello," she said. "I saw what happened... are you OK?"

Waffle nodded without saying a word. The girl continued to speak. "Do you have a home, little kitty?" Waffle nodded and pointed towards the mansion.

"Could you take me over there? Please?" Waffle asked.

"Of course. My name's Kimberly, by the way..." Kimberly walked toward the house, clutching the shivering ball of fur to her chest. There was little time between her ringing the bell and the butler's appearance at the door. Hovis looked down at the little girl who was holding one of Edna's cats. "Can I help you?"

"My name's Kimberly." She held Waffle up so that Hovis could take him. "I found him being hurt by a group of kids, and he asked me if I could take him to his house..."

"I see." Hovis grabbed the kitten from Kimberly's hands. "Is he hurt?"

"I don't think he has any cuts or anything... he just seems a little scared."

Waffle stared down at Kimberly. "Wanna come in and play?" he asked. "You can meet my brothers, too!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't..." Kimberly replied. "Today's the first meeting of The Unicorn Club, and it's at my house this time. I can't be late."

Waffle frowned. He wanted to play with his new friend, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to go to a club meeting involving unicorns. Kimberly noticed Waffle's disappointment. "I can come over tomorrow, though. How's that, kitty?"

Waffle smiled. "Sure!"

Kimberly began to walk away. "Bye!" she called and waved. Waffle waved back. As soon as Hovis closed the door, Waffle escaped from his hold and dashed off to find his brothers.

"YOU? Made a FRIEND?" Blik began laughing after Waffle finished telling him his story.

"I sure did!" Waffle said, not catching Blik's insulting tone. "Her name is... is..." Try as he might, he could not remember the name of the girl who had saved his life.

Blik interrupted Waffle's thinking. "And you say she's not a cat? She's a human?"

Waffle nodded. "Human... KIMBERLY!" He finally exclaimed. "That was her name!" Gordon then went into the room, curious as to what Waffle and Blik were talking about. "Whose name?" he questioned.

"My new friend," Waffle said. "There were these mean boys who started poking me and laughing, then they left and I couldn't move, but my new friend came over and she carried me home. She was really nice. She said she's gonna come over tomorrow to play with me! She can play with you guys, too!"

"I doubt I'll want to play with any friends of yours," Blik said.

"Come, now, lighten up, laddie," Gordon told Blik. "If this lass saved our brother, then surely she's a nice person." Seeing that Blik was unsatisfied with this answer, Gordon continued with something that Blik would probably agree with. "And think of it this way. If Waffle has a new friend to play with, he'll stop bothering you."

"Still doesn't mean I want to play with her..." Blik said.

DING DONG!

"It's eight in the morning... who on Earth could that be?" The ringing of the doorbell echoed through the house. Edna rose from her chair and went to answer the door. She wasn't sure where Hovis was, and she figured it might be faster for her to answer it herself than to wait for him. After opening the door, she glanced down to see a young brown haired girl.

"Hi," the girl said. "My name's Kimberly. One of your cats asked me to come over and play... is that all right?"

"Why of course," Edna responded. "So you're the one Waffle keeps talking about... apparently you saved him from a group of bullies?" Before Kimberly could say anything, Waffle appeared at the door. "It my friend! Hi!" he squealed, waving. He then called into the house. "Blik! Gordon! She's here!" Blik and Gordon came over, Blik a bit reluctant to. Edna chuckled. "Well, you four have fun... you can come on in." Edna stepped aside so that Kimberly could come into the house. Kimberly and the cats went further into the living room and positioned themselves on the floor.

"I'm Waffle," Waffle said, "and you know me." He then pointed at his brothers as he said their names. "This is Blik..."

"Hello, Blik," Kimberly greeted him.

"Hey." Blik's reply was as terse and uninterested as he could manage. He obviously didn't care to be there.

"And this is Gordon," Waffle continued, indicating his other brother.

"Hello, Gordon," Kimberly said, a smile on her face. She hoped that he'd show a bit more interest in meeting her.

Gordon didn't say a word. He couldn't even open his mouth, and even if he could, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to make any words come out of it. He wasn't sure why, but all of a sudden it felt as if his throat was tightening. He was... nervous? Yes, nervous. But why? She wasn't going to hurt him... Gordon decided to say something. But what if he said something stupid...? No. No use worrying about that. What was her name again? Waffle had said it the day before... ah, yes, now he remembered. It was a bit of a redundant name, really, but that was what she was called... Gordon stood, walked over to this girl that was making him so nervous, and held out his shaking paw. He tried to speak as confidently as he could, but his voice still quaked a little.

"Greetings. It's a pleasure to meet you, Human Kimberly."

Kimberly blinked. "Human Kimberly?" She began laughing. "That's cute... I like that!" She smiled. "If that's what you guys want to call me, then go ahead..." Despite her approval, Gordon slunk back to his seat blushing. He got her name wrong? This was awkward...

The cats and Kimberly sat for hours, not doing much more than talking. Kimberly spent a lot of time describing her meeting with the Unicorn Club, while Waffle talked about various mischief he and his brothers had gotten into, sometimes going too deeply into detail about some more embarrassing incidents. Blik only spoke to complain about Waffle telling certain stories, while Gordon stayed completely silent. He wanted to say something, but somehow he just could not. After making a fool of himself when it came to her name, he wasn't eager to saying anything else that may have been idiotic. Gordon did not quite understand why he was so nervous about this. He never worried about saying the wrong thing before...

At a short break in conversation, Kimberly looked up at the clock. "Geez, I've been here for a while now... I'd better get going."

Waffle frowned. "Aw, come on, please don't leave..." Gordon shared this same sentiment, even though he didn't voice it. As strange as she made him feel, for some reason, he didn't want her to go...

"I'm sorry, but I was supposed to be back home a while ago. I'll come back, I promise." She hugged each of the cats in turn. Waffle returned the hug eagerly, Blik was rather put off by it, and Gordon didn't even react. He wasn't sure how to. All he knew was that he rather liked this...

Kimberly let go and stood, rather sooner than Gordon would have liked. "Bye, guys!" She waved for a final time. Waffle was the only one who returned the gesture.

"Come back soon!" he called as Kimberly opened the door and left. Blik got up to close it, but not before shouting his farewell. "So long, HUMAN Kimberly!" His mocking tone was more of a taunt towards Gordon than Kimberly. He then slammed the door and turned, a smirk on his face. "So... you like her, don't you, Gordon?"

"Why would I not?" Gordon had finally returned to normal now that Kimberly had left. "She's a nice lass, and as I said yesterday, she saved our brother. She's done nothing that would make me not like her."

"I don't mean like as in not hate," Blik said. "I mean like as in... you know... LIKE." Blik's smirk grew wider. "Gordon has a GIRLFRIEND..."

"I most certainly do not!"

"Deny it all you want, you like her!"

Gordon hissed at Blik's accusations and jumped at him. Shortly the two brothers were rolling around on the rug, clawing and meowing.

"Oooh, wrestling!" Waffle eagerly leaped into the fray. The angry hissing soon stopped, but the brothers still continued the little tussle as a game.


	4. Mother

The sun filtered through the window and hit the mother cat's face. She let out a groan and rolled over in an attempt to avoid the light. Was it morning already? She didn't want to get up. Her whole body ached, and even rolling over was a chore. She didn't even want to open her eyes. Audrey wouldn't have minded just lying there forever...

...but she somehow felt that she couldn't. She had to wake up today. But why? Today was something important, she remembered, but she couldn't remember why. Her mind just wasn't working. She couldn't even remember the date, much less what was important about it.

"WAKE UP, MOM!" Audrey felt a ball of fur crashing into her. She rolled over to see her son, Waffle, staring at her. "Come on, Mom!" he urged. "It's almost noon! Don't you remember what day it is?"

The sight of her child reminded Audrey of what was so special today, and a quick wave of guilt crashed over her for actually forgetting about that. It was her sons' first birthday! Waffle began tugging on Audrey's paw. "Come on, come downstairs, Edna and Hovis are setting up the party stuff now, Edna asked me to come up and get you..." Waffle kept pulling until Audrey finally rose to her feet. He wondered why she was walking on all fours, but it didn't really matter. All that mattered was that she was coming downstairs. Waffle shot off for the party when he heard a thump. He turned around to see just what that noise had been and saw Audrey lying on the floor. "Mom?" he asked. "Mom, what happened? Are you OK?"

"I fell..." she grunted. Audrey rose to her feet, wobbled, and then hit the ground again. "Waffle, I'm sorry, but I feel so sick... I can't even stand, much less make my way downstairs..."

Waffle pouted. "But you're going to miss our party!"

Audrey sighed. "I'm so sorry, Waffle... unless... how about you go ask Hovis to carry me down? I really don't want to miss your birthday... even if I am sick..."

"All right. I'll go get Hovis." Waffle dashed off with his usual speed.

* * *

Hovis had agreed to bring Audrey down to the party. Audrey looked around the room as she sat in her basket. It wasn't a very flashy affair, she noticed. There was a homemade banner that read "Happy birthday, boys!" hanging from the ceiling and the popped remains of balloons scattered across the floor. Waffle must have tried playing with them. There was also a table with bowls containing a variety of snacks: pretzels, different flavors of chips, some cheese balls, single serving cups of ice cream, and a covered plate which most likely contained a cake. Under the table was a cooler for drinks. These were the only signs that there was a party taking place. Audrey realized that it was missing something vital to a party...

"Edna?" she inquired. "Aren't there going to be any guests?"

Edna nodded. "I did invite one person... I didn't tell the boys who, but I'm sure they'll be pleased."

Edna's answer caught Waffle's ear. He gave her dress a quick tug to get her attention. "Who is it?" he asked. "Who? Who'd you invite? Tell me!"

Edna was about to refuse to answer Waffle when the doorbell rang. Hovis went to answer it. The four cats and Edna waited in silence. Waffle tried to run to the other room to see who was at the door, but Edna reached down and picked him up. She didn't want the surprise ruined. Gordon was the one who reacted the strongest when the guest walked into the room. He squealed and shot under the table at the sight of his next door neighbor. Blik pretended not to notice her. He couldn't care less about her presence. Waffle went over to the table with Gordon and started trying to pull him out. "Come on, Gordon! Say hi to Human Kimberly... don't be rude..."

Gordon's claws dug into the carpet as he desperately tried not to be removed from his hiding place. Waffle's tugging eventually stopped, but was replaced by Kimberly trying to get him out. Unlike Waffle, she succeeded.

"H... hello... Human Kimberly..." Gordon stammered.

"Hey! Happy birthday!" Kimberly smiled at Gordon, seemingly oblivious to how nervous he was.

Gordon squeaked.

* * *

The party went on without much incident. Waffle was having a blast with the popped balloons. Gordon had finally managed to get over his fright when it came to Kimberly, and the two of them were having a pleasant conversation to themselves. Gordon couldn't help but blush when Kimberly mentioned that she the accent was cute, even if it was fake; if he ever doubted that he should keep with it, all doubt was removed by that one comment. What reason would he have to stop something that Kimberly liked?

Blik was the only brother who didn't seem to be having much fun at his own party. He wanted to, but something was worrying him... he curled up next to his mom in her basket. "Mommy?"

"Hm?" Audrey didn't open her eyes or even move.

"Mommy...? Are you OK?"

"I'm fine..." Audrey's voice was hoarse and weak. Despite her claim, she didn't sound fine at all. She straightened up, began coughing, and then settled back into the basket. "I'm fine..." she repeated.

Blik wasn't consoled by this. He cuddled up to his mother. "Guys?" he called. "Gordon? Waffle? Get over here! Quick!" Waffle sprang over in one swift movement, and Gordon reluctantly left his conversation with Kimberly. Kimberly followed him over to Audrey's basket and knelt down. The cat looked terrible. Her eyes were just barely open, and for the first time, her sons noticed that she had become incredibly thin. While they did realize that she was eating less than usual, it didn't seem to be a big deal until the effect it was taking on her body was apparent. Audrey managed a weak smile. "It's probably just a cold or something... I'll be fine, boys. I promise." She gave each of her sons a quick lick and then fell asleep. Without a word, Kimberly slowly reached out to pet Audrey. She didn't react at all.

* * *

"Come ON, Edna, I'm fine, I REALLY don't want to go to the vet..." Audrey protested. After making sure the kittens were in bed, Edna took Audrey downstairs to her rocking chair and sat to have a little talk. Neither of them noticed that Waffle, curious as to where his mother was being taken, had come down as well and was listening in on the conversation. Edna sighed at Audrey's complaint. "I know you think you're all right, but I'm still worried... you can't even walk, Audrey. You're not a young cat..." Edna bit her lower lip. "I wouldn't do this if you don't want to, but... Audrey? I think... I think the time might be coming for..." Edna trailed off. She had owned Audrey for 15 years; she didn't want to have to do this... but it might be necessary...

"Might be time to have me put down?" Audrey finished. Edna nodded. Audrey sighed. "If my life does get that bad... I don't want to be a cat that can't walk, can't eat, can't even use the litter box without help... that sounds like a horrible way to spend my last days. But... but my sons... what are they going to do when they find out you plan on killing me when that time comes?"

"I'll explain to them that I had to... that you were no longer happy... and perhaps you should explain that, too. It might be more convincing from you."

"I still say it's just the flu and that it'll be gone soon."

"You're still going to the vet." This was the last Waffle heard. He hurried upstairs to tell his brothers what he had just witnessed.

* * *

"I'm telling you, you're INSANE!" Blik snapped. "Why would Edna kill our mom? That's just ridiculous! I can't believe you woke us up for this nonsense..."

"I know what I heard!" Waffle insisted. "Edna's gonna take mom to the vet to be put down, and I don't know what that means... but it's going to kill her!"

"Relax, lad," Gordon replied, patting Waffle on the back. "Surely it was a mistake. What reason would ma have to even agree to that?"

"She said she was sick... and that she'd rather be dead than sick..." Waffle said.

"Crazy talk," Blik snapped. "Sick people recover. Dead people don't. Mom's not stupid, I'm pretty dang sure she knows that." He rolled over, his back facing Waffle. "I'm going back to sleep. I suggest that you shut up and do the same." Waffle climbed into the basket to sleep, not entirely convinced that nothing was wrong.

* * *

The night came and went. Audrey never came back into the basket to sleep. This worried Waffle, but Blik and Gordon thought nothing of it. Waffle never even got to sleep that night. He merely lied there with his eyes closed, his mind swimming with thoughts of what might happen to his mother. Maybe Blik was right... maybe he misunderstood... he misunderstood a lot of things... 

...but what if he was right this time...?

"Gordon? Waffle? Mr. Blik? Wake up. I need to talk to you three about something important..." Gordon awoke when he heard this voice and looked up. Edna was by the basket, a grave expression on her face. Past her, he could see Audrey on the bed, asleep. He nudged his brothers to rouse them out of their sleep. Blik groaned and swung his paw, claws unsheathed. Waffle didn't move at all, but his eyes were wide open. Edna bent down, scooped the cats into her arms, carried them over to the bed, and placed them next to their mother, who looked even worse than she had the previous night. If not for her sporadic, haggard breathing, she could have been mistaken for a corpse. Edna petted Blik and Waffle in an attempt to make them awaken. Waffle sat up, the blank expression still on his face. He looked completely empty. Blik moaned in protest, but he too sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He snapped awake when he looked over at his mother. Even though he had been denying it to himself, he couldn't escape the fact that Audrey looked to be in terrible shape.

"Boys..." Edna started, sighing. "Boys, I just got back from the vet with your mom..."

"Is she going to be OK?" Blik asked hopefully. Surely the vet gave her medicine and she would recover... the black cat's hope shattered as Edna continued to speak.

"To be honest... the vet doesn't think so. He gave her a week's worth of pills that might help, but if she doesn't improve by next week..." Edna stopped. She didn't want to say this, but she had to. The boys needed to know what was going on. "She may have to be put to sleep. Do you know what that is?"  
"I heard you talking about it last night," Waffle said, no emotion showing in his voice. The shock from what was happening prevented him from expressing any sort of feeling. "Doesn't that mean that the vet's going to... going to... kill her?" These final words came out in a squeak. Edna's nod said all that had be said. She and all three cats looked over at the pitiful emaciated creature that was once the proud Audrey Cramdilly. Gordon could now see why she would prefer death to what she was going through. She had so much pride... no wonder she didn't want to be reduced to this, reduced to a life where she can't even move, where all she can do is watch what happens until everything is over. _If anyone would rather get it over with than sit and wait for death_, Gordon thought, _mom is definitely that person..._

"Would you boys like to be alone with her?" Edna asked. The cats didn't respond. All of their focus was on their dying mother. They didn't notice when Edna got up and left the room. Waffle snuggled close to her and began sobbing. Gordon was on the other side of the basket, now in the still, emotionless state that Waffle had just come out of.

"Relax, you two..." Blik said, trying to sound tough but failing. "She's going to be all right." Blik wasn't sure if he believed this or if he was just desperate to.

* * *

Not once in the week that followed did the brothers leave their mother's side. Edna was grateful that the bed was big enough to fit the cat basket as well as herself. She didn't want to disturb the four of them. While she brought food upstairs, Gordon, Waffle, and Blik barely touched any of it. They were only eating enough to keep themselves alive. Audrey didn't even attempt to eat a thing. Although it seemed as if there was no chance, everyone in the house, even Hovis, was hanging onto the hope that Audrey spring to life and return to being the cat she once was. She was at her worst the night when Edna gave her the last pill, but she still went to sleep hoping that a miracle would happen and her companion of 15 years would make it through...

Edna didn't want to open her eyes the following morning. She was afraid of what she might see. She knew what the vet had said; "If next week she hasn't improved, take her in as soon as possible for the procedure." As much faith as she had, deep down she knew that she wasn't going to see a perfectly healthy cat. She was going to see a mere shell of what Audrey once was. Edna's eyes slowly opened. Audrey's front paws were wrapped around all three of her sons. It sounded as if every breath she took was a challenge. The medicine hadn't done any good. Edna got up from her bed, removed Audrey's paws from around her sons, and lifted her. Blik awoke. "Edna... Edna, what are you doing?"

"Vet's orders," Edna replied. "If the medicine didn't work... there's no hope..."

"So that's it, then. You're killing our mom." Blik said, glaring.

"That's not how I would put it..."

"You're killing our mom!" he snapped, ignoring Edna's response. "You're taking her to be killed! You're the one who's doing this!"

"Please... Blik, I don't have a choice... she already told me that this is what she wants to do..." Edna was already finding it difficult to hold back tears, and the guilt trip Blik was giving her failed to help matters. "Would you like to come with us to say goodbye...?"

"No," Blik said, turning away.

"I'll ask your broth-"

"No, they don't want to go either," Blik said. "You want to do this? Fine. Go. Go kill our mom. She's just your pet, right? No big loss?"

"This isn't easy for me either, Blik... please understand..."

"Then why not just let her live just a bit longer?!" Blik still didn't turn to face Edna as he yelled. She sighed and turned away. Blik turned to watch her go, but only so he could get a last look at Audrey. He nudged Gordon and Waffle awake so that they too could watch her leave. They followed her out to the hallway and watched from the top of the stairs as Edna and Audrey went out the front door.

It was the last time they saw their mother alive.

* * *

"At least look at her, Mr. Blik..."

"No, Hovis."

"Let your brothers-"

"No brother of mine is going to associate with our mother's murderer!"

Edna had taken Audrey to the vet three days before, and the brothers hadn't acknowledged her presence since. This was Blik's doing. He considered what Edna had done to be murder, unjust, and thought it would be an insult to their mother to pretend that Edna hadn't done anything wrong. If Gordon or Waffle even so much looked at or mentioned her, Blik gave his brothers misery, insisting that they'd be horrible sons if they didn't completely ignore Edna for the rest of her life. All this did was make Edna feel worse. She hadn't just lost Audrey; all four of her cats had left her at once. Realizing how lonely she must have been feeling, Hovis was attempting to convince Blik to reconsider his stance on things.

"Just think about it, Mr. Blik," Hovis said. "She was going to die shortly anyway-"

"We don't know that," Blik interrupted. "Maybe that medicine was slow acting. Maybe one more day and she would have recovered fully. We don't know for certain that she wasn't going to make it!"

"Assuming that we are absolutely certain that she was going to die, let's consider her options. Either go to the vet and get put to sleep, a calming way of going, or letting the illness take over and dying in pain. Just what do you think she would have preferred?"

"It's a chance I'd be willing to take," Blik said, and then realized just what he was implying before Hovis pointed it out.

"You'd be willing to take a chance with someone's life? Put them through pain in hopes they'll get better, with disregard to what they already said they wanted?" When Blik remained silent, Hovis continued on. "This isn't Edna's fault. I've known her for longer than anyone, and I know she wouldn't have taken your mother to be put to sleep if she wasn't entirely sure that it was what she wanted. But my point isn't even whether Edna is right or wrong. My point is that regardless, what's done is done, and hurting Edna like this is not going to bring your mother back from the grave." Blik still remained in silence, but his face softened a bit. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Mr. Blik, I believe I have some things to clean. Please consider what I've said." Hovis then left.

* * *

That night, Edna was settled in her bed, reading. She had given up on coaxing the cats to at least pretend to tolerate her; it just wasn't working. However, she was pleasantly surprised when she felt weight on the bed and fur against her feet. Gordon nuzzled her foot, purred, and then fell asleep. With one leap, Waffle made it from the floor to Edna's head, but she had to remove him from his perch. He was getting way too big for that. Waffle settled for merely lying at her side. The biggest surprise was Blik's positioning directly in Edna's lap. He never slept in the bed before, nor had he ever gone into Edna's lap. He was always the most antisocial being in the house. Edna decided not to question it; all that mattered was that it seemed as if the cats had forgiven her. She wasn't sure if they were over Audrey's death, and would have been a bit surprised if they recovered after mere days. All that she knew was that she had her cats back...

...and that was all she really needed.


	5. Love?

The black cat was crouched to the ground, eying his prey. Its tail flicked, but it didn't seem to notice it was being hunted. Blik inched closer to the newt, making small movements, staying completely silent. Gomez stared at him for a few seconds, unsure of what he was doing, but nonetheless interested. In one fluid motion, Blik pounced across the floor and landed directly on top of him. The newt didn't even have time to react to what was happening. Blik picked up his catch by the tail in his mouth, carried it over to Waffle, and dropped it at his feet. "And THAT, my dear brother, is how you hunt," he said.

"I don't know... will it hurt him?" Waffle asked, looking down at his pet. Gomez glared at Blik as best as a newt could and then fled behind Waffle.

"Not if you're careful," Blik responded. "Now, go on. You try."

Waffle turned around. Gomez gazed up at his owner, realized what was going to happen, and with a terrified squeak, streaked across the room. Waffle chased after him, giggling madly. After a few minutes of running in circles, Waffle finally leaped and only just landed on Gomez's tail. He may have managed to escape if Waffle didn't quickly scoop him up in his paws and take him over to Blik. "Like that?" Waffle asked, proud of what he had done.

"Not quite... first of all, your prey isn't supposed to know you're there until you catch it. And you're supposed to use your mouth to pick it up. Not your hands!"

"But my teeth might hurt him," Waffle protested.

"That doesn't matter when you're chasing a mouse," Blik said. "You're just gonna eat it soon anyway."

"That sounds kinda mean."

"Waffle, you can't pity your prey! You'll never be able to hunt that way!"

Waffle sulked at being told he was doing things wrong. Blik rolled his eyes. "I'll just try to teach Gordon... he may be a goody two shoes, but I don't think even he would feel sorry for a mouse!" he snapped. "GORDON!" he called his brother's name. "GORDON, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Over here." Gordon was lying on his stomach in the corner. "What do you want?"

"Haven't you been paying attention?" Blik said. "We're practicing hunting. Get over here, let me show you."

"I don't want to play," Gordon said in a monotone. He looked absolutely miserable.

"You've been moping for weeks now! When are you going to get over this?"

Gordon acted as if Blik had said a vile swear word. "Get over the death of our mother? Mr. Blik, are you aware of what you're suggesting?"

Blik sighed. "Look, I'm not asking you not to miss her, but... this isn't bringing her back. All you're doing is making everyone else feel bad. Come on, lighten up, brother. Have some fun." Gordon didn't respond. He merely turned around and faced the wall. Blik shrugged and returned to what he was doing. He snatched Gomez from Waffle's hand and placed him on the floor. Gomez took off immediately. Waffle didn't need instruction; again he shot off, chasing the newt around the house. Blik couldn't help but laugh at the sight; even if his brother wasn't doing it "properly", it was undeniably hilarious to see the green blur that was Gomez and the gray blur that was Waffle dashing all around the room, going too fast for one to follow with their eyes. Chairs tipped, trinkets fell from tables, and the room began falling into a general disarray. Gordon couldn't stand the gleeful giggling of his brothers any longer. He had to get away from the happiness... all it was doing was making him feel worse that he couldn't cheer up himself. He rose to his feet and headed toward the door. Blik and Waffle didn't even notice that he left.

* * *

Gordon sat on the wall surrounding the yard, staring at his feet. The day his mother had died, everything in his world had shattered. All he could do was worry; if his parents died, then who else could possibly go? Blik? Waffle? Edna? Hovis? He even feared for his own life. In a matter of days, his own mother had gone from a vibrant, energetic cat to a sad, desperately ill creature who had to be put out of her misery. What if he too became that sick? What would he do? Would he be missed? What- 

Gordon snapped out of his thoughts when he heard humming. He looked up and saw Kimberly coming out of her house, clutching a unicorn toy. She settled herself under a tree in her own yard and began combing the hair on the toy, humming absentmindedly. Gordon watched her for what felt like hours but was in reality only a few minutes, entranced. He couldn't understand why all of a sudden, his insides had turned to pudding. This always happened when he saw her, and every encounter, it was stronger than the last. He wanted her to come over to him... before he realized what he was doing, he was standing on the wall, waving his paw, and calling her name. "HUMAN KIMBERLY!"

Kimberly looked up at the sound of her friend's voice. She smiled. "Hey, Gordon!" She waved at him, placed her toy at the foot of the tree, and ran towards Gordon, who was starting to regret his decision. He considered leaping off the wall and hiding behind it, but even if he decided on that course of action, he wouldn't have been able to act on it. His feet were rooted firmly in their place. Kimberly threw her arms around Gordon and pulled him into a friendly embrace as soon as she was close enough to do so. Gordon returned the gesture. After what felt like forever to Gordon, they finally parted, and Kimberly took a seat next to him. "I haven't seen you since the party..." Kimberly said. "How have you been?"

"Not so good," Gordon admitted, suddenly appearing interested in a blade of grass. He wasn't sure if it was because of his mood or if it was because he found it difficult to look into her eyes, but whatever the reason, he couldn't lift his head.

Kimberly frowned, concerned. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Mom..." was all Gordon could get out before he began sobbing. Kimberly's arms went around him and she pulled him closer. Gordon buried his face into her shirt, let out his cries, and withdrew when he calmed down, although without thinking he began to hug her back. "Mom died..." he whispered, and felt as though he would cry again, but no tears would come out.

Kimberly gasped. "Oh my... Gordon... Gordon, I'm so sorry... how are your brothers taking it?"

"Pretty well now," Gordon responded. "It's been so many weeks since she died... they're pretty much over it... but..." he trailed off.

"Is there anything I can do?" Kimberly asked him. Gordon just shook his head. He snuggled closer to her for comfort and sighed. As he calmed down, he began thinking of how warm he felt sitting here with his best friend... that's what she had to be. That had to be the reason she made him feel so nervous, so strange, and yet so happy. It was the only explanation he could think of. He looked up at her. She smiled at him in an attempt to put him at ease. He smiled back, his first since losing his mother. _She's so pretty,_ Gordon couldn't help but think... he closed his eyes and let his mind drift. He couldn't imagine being anywhere else, feeling any different than this... he was knocked out of this trance when he heard his brother shouting from the house. "GORDON! GORDON, IT'S TIME FOR DINNER! WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU OUT HERE?" Gordon couldn't see the front door from where he was, but Blik had such a powerful yell that Gordon imagined the whole block heard him. "I'd best be going..." he said, removing his arms from Kimberly's waist. She let go of him and stood up. "See you tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

Gordon nodded, hopping off of the wall. "Same time?"

"Sounds great," Kimberly said. "See you!" They parted ways, and for once, Gordon wasn't relieved to see her go, nor was he depressed. He knew when he'd be seeing her again, and between anticipation for their next meeting and what he still felt from the one that had just ended, nothing could put a damper on his mood. He headed for the house, feeling as if he was walking on clouds.

"Gordon? What in the world is wrong with you?" were Blik's first words upon seeing his brother, but they didn't penetrate his brain. He was too lost in a daze. He finally stopped when Blik snapped his fingers in his face. "Well?" Blik asked. "What's your problem? Last time I saw you, you were depressed as anything, and now you have one of the most ridiculous grins I've ever seen. Just what were you doing out there?"

"Oh, nothing," Gordon said. "So, what's for dinner?" He skipped off to the kitchen like an overjoyed child. Blik and Waffle watched him go, nonplussed.

"Just what is going on with him?" Blik asked. Waffle shrugged.

* * *

"Come on, tell us, Gordon! What were you doing outside? What made you so happy?" Waffle pleaded with his brother. It was after dinner, and all of the dishes had been cleared. Gordon was still sitting at the table, drawing.

"If you must know, I was talking to the Human Kimberly. That's all," Gordon responded. Although he had looked up from the paper, his hand was still moving.

"Talking to her? That's it?" Blik said. "Why would that turn you into a giddy moron? Unless..." An idea formed in Blik's head. He grinned evilly. "You're in love, aren't you, Gordon?"

"I am not!" Gordon snapped. "She's my best friend! That's all!"

"OK... you're not in love with her..." Blik pulled himself onto the chair next to Gordon and looked at his drawing. "Then what in the world is that?" he asked, pointing at the finished product. It was a very crude stick drawing of a cat and a human girl. Across the top, it said 'Gordon Kimberly' with a heart between the two names. Embarrassed, Gordon took the paper, crumpled it into a ball, and threw it toward the trash can. He missed. Blik jumped from his seat and picked the paper up off the floor. "Perhaps I should show this to Kimberly..." Blik wondered aloud, un-crumpling the paper. Gordon went over to Blik, snatched his drawing back, and tore it to shreds. "You wouldn't DARE," he snarled, letting the shreds of paper litter the floor.

"Wouldn't I?" Blik said. "I can't believe this... my brother's in love with a HUMAN!"

"What's your point?" Gordon asked angrily.

"What's my point? Gordon, you're a cat and you're in love with a human. Do I need to spell it out?"

"I don't see the big deal..." Waffle said timidly, but he was unheard under Gordon's shouts.

"So what?! Yeah, I'll admit it! I'm in love! Not only that, but I'm in love with a human! I'm not afraid to say it! I LOVE THE HUMAN KIMBERLY!" He ended this by punching both fists into the air in a triumphant pose.

"Not afraid to say it, huh? Then why don't you go tell her?" Blik asked.

Gordon lowered his arms to his sides, deflated. "I... I can't," he said, his voice smaller than before. "I just... I can't."

"OK, then, lover boy." Blik shoved him out of the way and headed out of the kitchen. "Perhaps it's for the best... what do you think she'd say if you told? After all... you're a cat."

"I still don't get it," Waffle said after Blik had left. "What does the fact that you're a cat have to do with anything?"

"I don't know, Waffle... but I can't help but wonder if maybe Blik has a point..."

* * *

Gordon's sleep that night was restless. He had been finding it difficult to sleep for a while now, but this night was different. Before the reason was fear that he would never awaken, but now... all he could do was dream about Human Kimberly. Even just picturing her face was enough to make him melt...

"Hello, Gordon," she said in his dreams. He smiled as she reached out to hold him, and he held her back. He snuggled as close as possible, just like he had that afternoon. She was so soft... that was unexpected, actually. It was almost as if she had... fur...?

"GORDON! What the heck has gotten into you NOW? Get off of me, you overgrown hairball!" Gordon shot awake and realized what he was doing. In his sleep, he had thrown his arms around Blik. He immediately backed away. It was too dark to see anything, but Gordon had a strong feeling that Blik's facial expression was less than pleasant. "Gordon, you are IMPOSSIBLE to sleep with, you know that? Especially recently!"

"I'm sorry for waking you, Blik..." Gordon said, but Blik didn't even seem to hear him.

"You toss and turn, you fidget, you mumble, you drool, and what you just did now! Why did you go and hug me, huh?"

"I was... dreaming about Human Kimberly..." Gordon's face grew hot in embarrassment, both over the accidental hug and admitting just what had inspired it.

Blik scoffed. "Of course you were. You know what, Gordon? Your little sleep issues are making things difficult for me and probably for Waffle as well. He likely would've complained to you by now if he had any spine. How about you go and find somewhere else to sleep?"

"I'm sorry about-"

"FIND SOMEWHERE ELSE TO SLEEP!" Blik screamed.

"Fine... I think we're getting a bit too big to be sharing a basket anyway." Sighing in defeat, Gordon climbed from the basket and left the room. Waffle groaned and lifted his head. "Blik...?" he asked, still half asleep. "Blik, wha happen...?"

"Nothing, Waffle. Go back to bed."

* * *

Gordon settled for curling up in the hallway. He didn't know where, exactly; the darkness made it impossible to tell. Light spilled from under the door of the room next to him, but it wasn't enough to do much good. He returned to attempting to sleep, but before he could drift, he heard the clicking of a light being turned off, a door opening, and someone in slippers shuffling out of the room. Edna didn't notice Gordon was there until she accidentally stepped on him. He let out a loud yowl, slid against the wall to get out of the way, and attempted to go back to sleep. Edna turned on the light once more to see just who she had disturbed. "Gordon?" she asked. "What are you doing out here?"

"Blik threw me out," Gordon responded. "Didn't you hear him yelling at me? He's loud..."

"No, I didn't. I've been out here. I thought I heard something, but I couldn't think of what it could be, so I figured it was just my imagination. Why did he make you leave?" Edna reached down, picked up Gordon, and headed back to the bedroom. "Whatever the reason, you can't sleep out here. If someone has to use the bathroom, no one can see you. You're going to get stepped on again."

Gordon didn't answer Edna's question. They made their way back to bed in silence. Edna attempted to break it. "I heard you boys fighting earlier... what was that about?"

Gordon fidgeted. "Ahm... well... you know Human Kimberly..."

"Yes, that nice girl across the street that you boys play with sometimes. What about her?" Edna opened the door to her room and settled on the bed, still holding her cat.

"Well... I've been thinking about it, and... I think I like her, Edna. No, I KNOW I do."

"Of course you like her. Why else would you like playing with her? It's obvious that you two are friends."

Gordon shook his head. "No... not like that. I mean... I do like her as a friend. I really do. But there's also something more... I love her. I don't know why... I just do. I feel pretty strange when I'm with her, but... I like it."

"I see," Edna replied. "What does this have to do with your fight?"

Gordon frowned. "That's the problem... Blik was making fun of me. He said that me being in love with a human is weird." He looked up at Edna. "I wonder if he's right... what do you think, Edna?"

"People tend to dismiss as weird things that are different. It doesn't mean they're right. Cat and human relationships may not happen very often... but I don't think that necessarily makes them wrong. Do you, Gordon?"

"I don't know... I didn't before Blik pointed it out to me, and now I'm just not sure."

"And why do you think it might be wrong?"

He fell silent. He honestly had no clue why it would be wrong... but it just felt that way, somehow. He also had no idea what Edna was trying to accomplish. He went to her for advice, and here she was, asking him to solve it himself...

...maybe that was she was trying to do. It was his decision to make. No choice would be wrong, and he was the only one who could make that choice for himself. Was that what Edna was trying to get across?

"It all depends on how you feel about it, Gordon," Edna went on to say. "People may give you a hard time about it, but I doubt that there's anything you could do that wouldn't get scorn from somebody. People are just judgmental of others, even when it's not their business. If you think you could take the ridicule from people who should stay out of it, and you can think of no good reason not to..." Edna smiled in the darkness. "I say go for it. Love is a wonderful thing. No one should tell you what to do regarding love over something as inconsequential as species. But it's up to you to decide what you do. I'm not going to tell you."

Gordon mulled this over in his mind for a while before speaking. "Have you ever been in love before, Edna?"

"Yes, I have... I was married at one point in time..."

"What happened to your husband?"

"He died a long time ago. Even before your mother was born."

Gordon flinched. There was that whole death thing again. Edna didn't seem too eager to discuss it at much length, for she quickly changed the subject. "Do you know when you're going to see Kimberly again?"

"We agreed to meet tomorrow morning."

"Are you going to tell her how you feel?"

"I don't know... I guess we'll have to see about that. I honestly don't know if I can without choking."

"And that's perfectly all right. It won't hurt anything to keep it a secret for now... especially if you're not sure if you even want to tell her at all, considering the species issue. Like I said, you figure that out on your own. Take us much time as you need to take."

"OK, Edna... I'll do that. That'll work just fine. Thanks a lot for the help." Gordon smiled and settled down in Edna's lap. She moved him to on the bed next to her, but he didn't mind too much. Edna laid down to get some sleep herself. Gordon closed his eyes and felt himself relax. It was a feeling he hadn't experienced in so long, and he didn't realize how much he missed getting rest until just then. He had been so tired for ages and hadn't even noticed. Gordon had a hunch that he'd be extremely energized the next day, because for the first time in weeks, he actually managed to drift into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Edna

She sat in her chair, knitting needle in hand. The fireplace was lit, and the room was silent except for the ticking of the clock and the crackling of the fire. This was a typical night for Edna, and had been for all of her life. She normally had a cat or two in her lap during these times, but her kittens really weren't lap cats...

No. Not her kittens. They were older now... Gordon, Waffle, and Mr. Blik were her cats, not her kittens. Blik wouldn't have appreciated being called a kitten...

Edna smiled. Blik was always a headstrong, bossy kitten, and he had grown into a headstrong, bossy cat. He was probably suffering from Small Man Syndrome, and the fact that he was first born did nothing to lessen his sense of entitlement. She knew that Blik shouldn't be abusing the power he did not truly possess, but as long as his brothers could take it, it just would not have been the same without Blik barking orders across the house. And Waffle was usually more than pleased to obey...

Waffle. Naive, gullible, eager to please, perpetually happy Waffle. He likely wasn't doing much to help curb Blik's orders, either, since he was always quick to do what Blik asked of him, smiling the whole time in spite of his brother's insults. While Waffle didn't take Blik's insults against his work very well, he took the more personal cracks in stride, never faltering in the slightest due to them. Edna couldn't help but wonder if this would prove to be harmful in the future. He would be far too easy to push around... not like Gordon...

Gordon was the biggest enigma of the three. He remained clung to his distant Scottish heritage and continued insisting that he had a Scottish accent, despite comments to the contrary. It probably would have sounded strange if he went back to his real voice, especially to those who hadn't met him until after he adopted the accent. The voice wasn't the only thing he used to show appreciation for his "homeland"; Gordon had also taken an interest in cooking, and unfortunately for the other inhabitants of the house, he wasn't very good at this. This fact was deadly when combined with the knowledge that most Scottish cuisine required a strong stomach. While no one was ever forced to consume his putrid recipes, the smell of some of the fouler concoctions lingered for hours, sometimes for days. Edna was willing to deal with this for Gordon's sake, but Waffle, Blik, and Hovis all avoided the kitchen until the smell had died. The three were all perfectly willing to have Gordon get them food that did not require cooking and sustain off of that if it meant not having to encounter the stench. However, Gordon's biggest quirk wasn't his obsession with Scotland, nor was it his incredibly low skill at cooking; no, the oddest thing about the lazy feline was also the reason that Edna rarely saw him. When he wasn't in the kitchen and hadn't curled up in a lounge chair to sleep, he was either visiting Kimberly or watching her from the yard, fascinated. He had come to terms with the fact that he was positively enamored with a human girl, and nothing anyone could say would convince him that he should be ashamed of himself. Not that anyone would say anything; Edna and Waffle thought it was rather sweet, while Hovis and Blik didn't really care one way or another. He had gotten comments from others while out therer and sometimes came in upset, but that happened rarely now... nothing could make him believe that he was wrong anymore...

Edna sighed at the thought of her three cats. She may have seen them rarely; Gordon was always cooking or spying on Kimberly, Waffle was obsessed with caring for his newts, of which he now had a whole tank, and Blik was usually off shouting commands at his brothers or Hovis; but things would have been different without knowing they were around somewhere. People were always dragging Audrey back to her home and insisting to Edna that if she was going to let her cat roam, she should get her fixed, but deep down she was glad she never got around to it. She had never had a day in her life when she didn't own a cat, but Audrey was the first she had raised from the time she had been able to leave her mother. After her death, Edna wasn't sure if she would have been able to go without owning another cat, but having any old cat just wouldn't have been the same as raising Audrey's descendants. It may have been miserable having a cat that had no connection to the one she was closest to. What would she do without the boys...?

A thought then crossed her mind, a thought that she should have considered a long while ago. What would the boys do without her? She certainly wasn't young anymore. She lived a long, full life, and she had a feeling that it was coming to an end. The wisest thing to do would have been to start preparing things for the inevitable. She rose from her chair and slowly, weakly, made her way to the library to take care of what she felt was most important.

* * *

"Hi, Edna!" For reasons unknown, Waffle had chosen the library as a place to practice his chasing. Apparently, he still hadn't given up on Blik's lessons on how to hunt, even though there had never been a mouse in sight in the whole house; not that he had seen, anyway. He had had Gomez's tail pinned under his paw, but when he looked up to greet Edna, Gomez took that opportunity to escape, running out of the library for another part of the house. 

"Hello, Waffle." Waffle watched intently as Edna walked across the room to a box of blank papers. She took one and sat down at the desk, pulled a pen out of a drawer, and began to write. Waffle leaped onto a stool next to Edna's and watched. All was quiet for a few minutes before Waffle decided to speak.

"Edna? What are you writing?" he asked in utmost curiosity.

"My will."

"Ohhhhh." Waffle watched the paper as Edna wrote on it, but for his life he could not understand her overly looped script. Unable to figure out what it was on his own, Waffle decided to ask. "What's a will?"

"A will says who gets my things after I die."

Waffle's eyes grew wide in fear. "Die...? Edna? Edna, are you sick?"

She sighed. "No, but I'm not young anymore... as of now I've lived longer than most people manage. My life's been long enough... I don't feel as if there's anything I wish I could have done before my time came. Waffle... please, keep yourself prepared. I may be healthy, but you saw how quickly your mother went. If the same happens to me, I don't want there to be too much of a shock." Edna put the pen down, gave the will a final reading to make sure she had everything just right, and then folded it and placed it in an envelope. She stood up and started to walk out of the room.

"Wait! Edna!" Waffle called. "Edna, I want to ask you one more thing..."

"Yes, Waffle?"

"What does the will say? Who's getting your stuff?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

Days turned into weeks, which turned into months. Edna's health began failing, and over those months she kept going into the hospital and coming back, only to stay for shorter than the last time and go back to the hospital for a longer period than last. Waffle had told his brothers about his and Edna's discussion before, so it wasn't too much of a shock as she worsened, but no amount of preparation could prevent the worry the three cats felt for Edna. She had always referred to Audrey as her daughter, so in a way, this was their grandmother who was dying. Everything finally came crashing down when the brothers eavesdropped on a conversation between Hovis and one of Edna's doctors... 

"Mr. Hovis, I'm so sorry that this is happening to you..."

"I have been working for Edna for the past 30 years," Hovis replied. "For as long as she had this house. I still remember when she bought this place with her husband and hired me... I watched him go through this very thing. It's not any easier now, especially since I had so much more time to get to know her..."

"She's decided that she wants to pass here in her home. She'll be brought home for the final time, and then all we can do is wait... there's nothing else to be done..."

The expression on Hovis's face was grim. He gave a stiff nod. "I understand... I'd better alert the cats..."

"We heard." Blik's voice flowed into the room as he stepped in, Gordon and Waffle following closely behind. "We heard everything... it's over, isn't it." This last statement was not a question.

"I'm afraid so..." Hovis sighed. "I must go prepare things for her arrival..." Hovis walked out of the room, leaving the cats behind. The doctor also went with him. Gordon, Waffle, and Blik, however, stayed there motionless. It was all they could do. They remained there for an hour or so, waiting for something else to happen. Gomez had wandered in during this time, and Waffle began stroking him for comfort. Blik seemed a bit too interested in examining his claws, doing this in an effort to concentrate on something, anything else. Gordon ended up nodding off. He jolted awake when Hovis came back. "She's home," he announced. "There's not much time... she would like to see you three as soon as possible." No convincing was needed to get the brothers to shoot down the hall to Edna's room.

They weren't sure what they expected to see when they entered Edna's room, but whatever it was, their eyes were greeted by a completely different sight. Edna looked completely relaxed and peaceful on the bed; it was hard to believe that this was a woman on her deathbed. The contrast with their mother's final moments was incredible. Waffle jumped onto the bed to be by her side. He placed a paw on Edna's chest and looked at her as if to ask "Is it all right?" Edna nodded, and with that Waffle curled himself on her chest. She weakly raised her hand to scratch behind his ear.

"So... how are you doing?" Blik asked, finding it hard to speak.

"Better than I have been, to be honest," Edna said. "I mean... I know I'm not better... but I feel much less sick than I really am. Does that make sense?"

"Not really," was Gordon's response.

"I don't want you to die..." Waffle said, his eyes closed in contentment from the petting.

"Everyone has their time, Waffle... and mine is now. Didn't Audrey tell you about this?"

"Yeah... but..." Waffle stopped dead as Edna's hand dropped to her side. He turned himself around to face her. It appeared as though Edna had fallen asleep, but the beeping from the machine that was hooked up to her said otherwise.

Edna Cramdilly had died.


	7. Inheritance

"NO! I'M NOT LEAVING HER SIDE! PUT ME DOWN!"

"It's over, kid. Just let go. She's gone. We have to take her."

"NO! LEAVE HER THERE! DON'T TAKE HER! DON'T TAKE EDNA!" A doctor was attempting to pull Waffle off of Edna's chest, but he had his claws firmly embedded in the sheets. His brothers had never seen him like this; he was hissing and yelling, refusing to move from his spot.

"LET GO OF ME!" he snarled, and sunk his teeth into the arm of the doctor. The doctor jumped back and clutched his arm in pain. Waffle had bitten hard enough to draw blood.

"I did it, Edna... they aren't going to take you away. I won't let them." Waffle was talking to the corpse, too distracted to feel Hovis calmly take his paw and extract his claws from the mattress. Hovis picked him up, allowing the doctors to take Edna's body for funeral preparations. Waffle stared at Hovis, utterly betrayed. "Why... why would you do that...?"

"Calm down, Waffle," said Gordon. "Just calm down... her time came. There's nothing left to do. Edna's gone."

Waffle refused to believe it. He shot a dirty look at the doctors as they loaded his owner onto a stretcher and carried her out. "Mr. Hovis?" one said. "Will you come with us, please?" Hovis nodded, placed Waffle on the floor, and followed. Gordon immediately went over to his sobbing brother and began patting his back. "Relax... just breathe... that's it, Waffle..."

His cries slowly subsided and eventually stopped enough for Waffle to talk. "Why aren't you two crying? Don't you... don't you even care?"

"Well, yeah... but you heard her. She didn't sound like she wanted us to cry for her. Edna seemed pretty ready for it... didn't she?" Blik was more trying to make Waffle feel better than anything else. He too wanted to break down in tears, but he knew that would help nothing. He had to stay strong for his little brother...

"It's still not fair..." Waffle sighed and leaped back on the bed, intending to curl up and fall asleep for an incredibly long time. He was surprised when he felt something under the blanket. "What's this?" Sticking his paw under the covers, he withdrew it clutching an envelope. It looked incredibly familiar...

"Guys! Look! It's her will! Edna's will! I was there when she wrote it, this is it!" he exclaimed, waving it in the air.

"Will?" Blik asked, him and Gordon both looking up at it.

"Well, open it, laddie! Do you know who she wrote it out to?"

"She wouldn't tell me..." Waffle stuck a claw in the envelope and began to cut it open when Hovis walked in. Waffle stopped and looked over, wondering if maybe he came bearing news. Maybe the doctors were wrong and Edna had lived?

"So that's where that went," was all he had to say. He walked over to Waffle and took the will from his paws. "Edna gave me instructions to not read her will until after her funeral has passed. She was very clear about this."

"Do you know who it's for?" Waffle asked.

"I have no idea... I suppose we'll figure that out next week." He grabbed the door handle as he walked out, intending to close it, but he turned back. "But to be perfectly honest with you three, I think I know. She wasn't close to too many people, you all know that... we're the only four who even truly knew her... and who in their right mind would leave billions of dollars in cash and possessions to her pets?" The descriptor of "pet" cut deeply into the brothers, but they could not retaliate before Hovis had left.

Blik swore. "Of COURSE... I hate to say this, but I think Hovis is right. No matter what Mom said, we ARE pets. We're animals, plain and simple. He's probably... no, he IS going to get everything." He sighed and sat down, defeated. "Of course he will... the house, the money..."

"And us," Gordon finished. "Our fates our in Hovis's hands if that is indeed the case."

Waffle's heart sunk. "What do you think he's going to do? Think he'll keep us?"

Blik let out a short, derisive laugh. "Keep us? Are you kidding, Waffle? He HATES us. I'd bet that we're destined for the pound."

"But... but that means..." Waffle's lower lip trembled as he whimpered.

"Aye... we'll be separated," Gordon once again finished for his brothers.

"But I don't wanna leave you guys!" Waffle cried, clinging to Gordon without even thinking. This time, Gordon's comforting pats did nothing.

"I don't like this at ALL" Blik snapped. "Why do we have to lose everything...?"

"I suppose it was inevitable..." Gordon sighed, still trying to soothe Waffle, but to no avail.

"So what do we do now?"

"We just wait, I guess... what else is there to do?"

* * *

The atmosphere in the Cramdilly household over that next week was even worse than after Audrey's passing. It was bad enough that their owner had died, but the three cats also had to live with the knowledge that sooner or later, they would lose each other. What other way could it have possibly been? Hovis had made it apparent that he did not care much about them, and the odds that the same person would adopt three adult cats were incredibly slim. And besides, even if that did happen, they'd be losing the house. As it stood, their lives were about to completely turn around. Everything familiar was going to be lost... Gordon, Waffle, and Blik were all sure of it... 

The week went by entirely too fast. Before they knew it, the brothers were attending the funeral of their beloved owner. The attendance was pitiful; other than Hovis and the cats, the only other person there was Kimberly and her parents. She may not have known Edna very well, but Gordon had asked her to come and provide support, and she was happy to oblige. Her parents agreed that it was a good idea for Kimberly to help Gordon recover from the death of his 'grandmother', and were perfectly fine with taking her. The funeral went by uneventfully, if not impersonally. Nothing of her personal life was mentioned other than being survived by her 'grandsons', which didn't come as much of a shock to anyone. No one truly knew Edna, after all, so who could have provided her history? Watching the coffin close was one of their hardest moments. Edna Cramdilly was truly gone; as hard as it was to believe, there could have been no other way. Gordon, Waffle, and Blik could not even look as the coffin was carried out, ready to be taken to the cemetery.

* * *

Waiting. It was all they ever seemed to do anymore. The cats rarely ever acted on their own will recently, instead waiting for a signal that it was time to go somewhere else or to do something else. And once that was done, it was back to waiting for the next cue, sitting still as stone, not making a sound. This time they sat waiting for what could have been no less than a death sentence. After Hovis finished settling a few more things, he was going to open the will, and the words on that simple piece of paper may have sealed their fates. Blik and Waffle simply stared into space as was usual for these periods, but Gordon's gaze was elsewhere. 

Kimberly and her parents were all sitting on the couch. She had her head on her mother's shoulder, crying softly as her mom stroked her hair. It did not matter that Kimberly had only seen Edna twice in her life. They had still known each other, and the two were still close, if not directly. Her death had obviously hit Gordon hard, and seeing her best friend this miserable was downright painful for her. Gordon watched all this, wishing that he could comfort her, let her know he would be all right, that there was no need for her to cry. But every time he tried to move closer to her, he remained rooted to the ground.

"You know that if you don't do it now, you might not going to get another chance." Gordon jumped at the sound of Blik's voice. He hadn't heard him coming up behind him. Blik continued to speak.

"So why don't you do it now? Otherwise she'll never know. Neither will you."

"I... I suppose you're right... but why aren't you making fun of me over this?"

"Now isn't the time for that. You love her, don't you?"

"Yes."

"And you want her to know?"

"Of course."

"And you want to know if she could love you back?"

"Yes, all right, I get it!" Gordon grew rather irritated at Blik's constant questioning, but he knew he had a point. He had two choices- get over his fear and confess right then, or Kimberly would forever be none the wiser. Rising to his feet, Gordon was ready to go over and talk to her, but there was one thing he still didn't understand. He turned around to face Blik. "Why are you helping me with this, my brother? I thought you said I was being ridiculous."

"Well, I..." Blik shrugged. "You're my brother, Gordon. It seems like you'd be really happy if she loved you back... and who knows. It might help cheer you up a bit. Goodness knows we could all use some of that." He wasn't expecting the brotherly embrace Gordon pulled him in as soon as he finished speaking.

"Thank you, Blik." With a smile, Gordon walked off over to his best friend. She hadn't seen or heard his and Blik's conversation. She didn't even look up until Gordon said her name. "Human Kimberly?" His voice quaked; all of the confidence he had was apparently left behind with Blik.

"Y... yes, Gordon?" Kimberly's voice shook as well, her reason being that she had just been crying. She wiped her eyes and sat up.

"I... I was wondering... if I could talk to you about something."

"Sure," Kimberly replied. There was then silence. Gordon felt every eye in the room watching him; Kimberly's, her parents', Blik's, even Waffle had decided to see what his brother was up to. He couldn't do this... not here...

"I was wondering... if we could talk... alone," Gordon elaborated. Confused, Kimberly got up from the couch and followed him, as he had already turned and walked away as soon as he was sure she would follow. His heart threatened to pound out of his chest as he walked into the the library, the closest empty room in the house.

"Hu- Human... Human Kimberly..." Gordon stuttered. His stomach twisted, his heart continued to pound, he felt as if he would break out in a sweat. He just couldn't do this... this was impossible... but he had to.

"What is it, Gordon? It's all right, you can tell me... you know you can tell me anything." Kimberly went down on her knees and slid and arm around him. Gordon's body went rigid. He swallowed the lump in his throat and, after a few false starts, managed to speak.

"You see, Human Kimberly... we've been friends for such a long time... and I was just wondering if... if you could... if we..." This was going terribly. Gordon was almost relieved when Hovis came in and saved him from making an evil bigger fool of himself.

"Gordon?" Hovis said. "It's about time that I opened the will. Come with me."

Gordon nodded. "I'll be back, Human Kimberly... I can tell you about this later..." With a heavy heart, he followed Hovis back to the living room. Kimberly came out of curiosity. Waffle and Blik were already sitting on the floor, and Gordon went over to join them. They all shared a look, and they all knew what that look meant- "This is it. It's over." The cats all looked up at Hovis as he tore open the envelope and began to read Edna's words.

"As you all know, I was not close to many people in my life. I had no siblings or cousins, and I lost my husband early in our marriage, before we could even have children. I also had no close friends; I was too devoted to my cats to truly place much energy into a friendship, and the death of my husband only made contact with other people even harder. However, there was someone who was always there for me, no matter what I needed. Someone who was a best friend to me through everything, and who would do anything for my comfort. Therefore, it should be no surprise that I have chosen to leave my fortune to..." Hovis trailed off. "This CAN'T be right."

"What? What's it say?" Waffle asked. "C'mon! Keep reading it?"

"The woman's mad..." Hovis mumbled, and then brought his attention back to the paper he held in his hansds. "Therefore, it should be no surprise that I have chosen to leave my fortune to her children, Gordon, Waffle, and Mr. Blik. Furthermore, I pass my contract with my butler, Mr. James T. Hovis, to the three boys. You are not out of a job, Hovis; I know how much you love this home, and I would just feel terrible if I forced you to leave it."

"You mean... it's ours?" Blik stammered. "The house? The money? Even you? Everything... everything is ours?"

"I guess it is..." Hovis said, stunned with shock. It wasn't that he thought he was more deserving of everything than the cats, really; but who would leave billions in the hands of three ANIMALS?

"Apparently Edna would..." Hovis mumbled under his breath. "She loved her cats so much... how could I put a thing like this past her?"

"WE'RE NOT GOING TO LEAVE!" Waffle scooped up a newt which had just happened to scuttle by. "You hear that, Ernst?" he asked it. "Do you hear that? WE GET TO STAY!"

Gordon had gone over to Kimberly. "I don't believe this..." he said. "To be honest... I thought Hovis would get everything and we would have to leave."

"I'm glad you don't," Kimberly said, pulling her friend into their usual tight hugs. "So what were you going to tell me earlier?"

"Never mind that. It's not important," Gordon sighed. "It doesn't matter... what DOES matter is that I don't have to leave my brothers... or my best friend..."

"Sooo... Hovis..." Blik was grinning evilly up at the butler. "It seems you work for me now. In which case... GO GET ME A ROOT BEER!"

"I most certainly will not if you are going to use that rude tone," Hovis said.

"I'm sorry, but perhaps you're forgetting something. You work for us now. More importantly, you work for me. I'll use whatever tone I'd like." Blik then snapped his fingers. "Now get me some root beer!"

"Very well..." Hovis gritted his teeth and walked away, dropping the will on the floor. Waffle looked over at it. He realized that if he squinted and concentrated hard, he could just barely make out the handwriting. Hovis hadn't read the whole will...

"I may be gone, but may my memory forever remain in your hearts and in my household.

God bless,

Edna Cramdilly"

* * *

"HOVIS! ROOT BEER!" There were few certainties about life in the Cramdilly household; things were always so chaotic and unplanned. But if one could be sure about anything there, it was that those three words would echo through the house, coming from the mouth of a brash black cat with an ego and sense of entitlement too big for his incredibly small body. It was also certain that Hovis would obey this order, but with gritted teeth and a faked composure. He didn't mind Waffle and Gordon too much; they didn't ask for much; but Mr. Blik... 

But what could be done? Edna had left them his contract. And while he wouldn't have admitted it to Blik, he would have it no other way. This home was his as much as it was theirs, even if he merely worked there and had to sleep in the attic now that the brothers had taken all of the bedrooms, whether it be for their own sleeping use or to convert them into other things.

Blik snatched the root beer bottle from Hovis's hands without a thank you and immediately began to drain it. "You may go," was all he said, another order that Hovis obeyed.

"This is the life, isn't it?" Blik said. "Sitting around doing nothing, with a nice bottle of root beer in my paw... what more could a cat possibly want?" He finished the rest of the bottle, let out a large belch, and then settled down into the couch. Gordon was sitting on the couch as well, slumped down and flipping through the channels.

"You seen Waffle?" Blik asked, sounding incredibly bored.

"The lad said he was working on something upstairs," Gordon answered, showing just as little emotion. As if on cue, Waffle appeared at the top of the stairs. "Either of you guys know where I can find a screwdriver?" he called down.

"No," Blik answered, not bothering or caring to even look.

"What do you even want with a screwdriver?" Gordon asked.

"I was flipping through books in the library, and I found plans to build... get this... a BATTING CAGE!" Waffle said excitedly. Gordon didn't react, and Blik just rolled his eyes. After waiting a few seconds for an excited reaction that simply wasn't going to come, Waffle continued. "I'm building it in Edna's room."

"Why don't you check in the garage, lad?" Gordon suggested. "I have nae been out there yet, but maybe that's she kept tools."

Waffle nodded and went outside. Blik and Gordon resumed sitting comatose and staring at the TV, which Gordon had stopped on some sort of talk show. Not even Waffle's popping his head in and yelling "GUYS! GUESS WHAT I FOUND? IT'S SO COOL!" got much of a reaction from them; just a bored "What is it?" from Gordon.

"It's... it's... oh, just come look! It's really cool! Come on!"

"Does it have anything to do with newts?" Blik asked. Waffle grabbed his paw and dragged him off the couch.

"Just come look!" Waffle said, excited. "You too, Gordon! Come on!"

Gordon shrugged, turned off the TV, and followed Waffle, who had already zipped out of sight. Blik also went, though not without muttering, "It's probably something stupid..."

When they reached the outside of the garage, all Blik and Gordon could see was something enormous and covered with a sheet. Waffle was grinning and gripping the sheet.

"Gordon and Blik, my brothers, I give you," Waffle said dramatically as he whipped the sheet off, "A MONSTER TRUCK!"

Blik's jaw hit the ground. Gordon went closer to inspect it.

"Says here its name is Gear," he announced, reading the front license plate. Waffle had already placed himself behind the wheel and was pretending to drive it, laughing madly. Blik looked around the garage, obviously trying to find something. His search was over when he found a key ring with a sole key on it in the drawer of a cabinet. He leaped in on the driver's side, shoving Waffle out of the way. "I'm driving it!" he announced, and his tone made it clear that no one else should suggest otherwise.

"Do you even know how to drive?" Gordon asked as he climbed in.

"Not a clue!" Blik said, giddy as a child. He inserted the key, turned it, and pleased that it started with no trouble, put the car in drive and floored the accelerator without giving anyone a chance to put on a seatbelt. He barreled down the street with no regard for speed limits, the fact that one should keep off of the sidewalk when behind the wheel, or the physical limitations preventing a car from passing through a tree. He was also oblivious to Gordon's screams of terror and Waffle's cries of "WHEEEEEE!"

A few hours later, Blik's driving had calmed considerably. He had no idea where he had driven, but was sure that he'd find his way back eventually...

"Lads?" Gordon asked. "Why do you suppose Edna never told us about Gear?"

Blik just shrugged, and then resumed being lost in the operation of his new toy.

"I'm kind of glad she didn't tell us," Waffle said. "It's like a present from her now, isn't it? She gave us something cool, even after she died."

Blik nodded, again too busy concentrating to say a word. Only this time he wasn't concentrating on the road; his mind had gone to thoughts of Edna. He stared up at the sky. He wasn't entirely sure if he believed in a heaven, that Edna still lived on somewhere...

...but it was a comforting thought.

"Thank you," he said with a smile, wondering if Edna could hear him...

...she probably did.

_**THE END**_

* * *

Hello, fans! Thank you for sticking with me for the past four months. Hopefully you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Most things I've written, I look back a few months later disgusted... but IMO, this is my best work. I don't imagine looking back at this one with disgust. 

So, is this end? Of course not! I have three more Catscratch stories in mind (well, technically 2 and a half... you'll see soon enough), a Pokemon story, may do a little Kappa Mikey thing, and I'm always getting more ideas! Never fear, for you haven't seen the last of Irk! I'm just getting started...

Until next time!

Irk


End file.
